Daughter of the East
by Celsie
Summary: When a very important person is kidnapped and then released with no memory of her past can Sesshomaru and Inuyasha put aside their differences long enough to help her reclaim her past before her absence causes a War?
1. Morning Battles

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or anything else to do with it. I do own the Guardians, the War of the Goddess, Sakoya, and Arkiv. 

Daughter of the East

Chapter 1 Morning Battles

Inuyasha watched as Kagome turned over and moaned in pain. He winced it was his fault she was in pain. He had let the demon get to her. He watched as Kagome sat up and quietly left the camp heading for the stream.

He jumped from the tree and landed without a sound.

"Miroku, get your butt up!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to light the fire.

Miroku sat up and glared, muttering something about stupid demons with big mouths. Kagome walked into the clearing with her raven black hair, hanging wet down her back.

She was holding her side and gingerly trying out her right foot, every time she stepped down on it she cried out softly in pain. Sango hurried over to her and helped her to sit down.

Suddenly Kagome's head jerked to the left. " Inuyasha! There are four shards heading our way…. wait there are more, coming from farther away but not by much." Inuyasha stood claws at the ready.

All of them gasped as a flash of gold appeared. The flash of gold was actually a girl dressed in golden robes. She had long dark purple hair that seemed almost black.

She stopped in the middle of the field and turned to face her stalker. A giant snake that was taller then any tree in the forest crashed into the clearing.

" That's it! If you're going to eat me get it over with!" The girl yelled.

Kagome screamed as the snake lunged at the golden girl, but her scream was drowned out by a hiss and the girl's yell. Everyone except Inuyasha covered his or her face when a flash erupted from the clearing.

Kagome opened her eyes and yelled, "She's trapped! Inuyasha we have to help her." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pushed her backwards into Miroku.

Surrounded by the flames the girl looked almost god-like, she had a bow fitted with an arrow and had it pointed at the snake.

Inuyasha listened as the girl yelled, "Die demon! Under the flames of Hell!"

Her arrow erupted in flames as she let the arrow fly It pierced the demon right between the eyes and exploded. The group watched in amazement as the remaining flames died around the girl. Inuyasha stepped into the clearing just as the girl collapsed.

(Celsie) I realize this was a very SHORT chapter but hang on and the chapters will get longer, I promise!


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or anything else to do with it. I do own the Guardians, the War of the Goddess, Sakoya, and Arkiv.

Reviewer Responses 

**zioncross**: LOL Wow I'm glad you liked it so much, and your right 'God-like' is way overused but when I began this story I was half-asleep. Anyway here's yet another really short chapter.

Daughter of the East

Chapter2Introductions

"Good morning my name's Kagome. Who are you?" Kagome said as the girl sat up.

"Umm my name's Sakoya Kikari." The girl replied. "Where am I?"

"Your in the Western Lands. Where did you get those clothes? They're beautiful." Kagome stated with a matter of fact tone.

Sakoya looked at her clothes and her jaw dropped. "I can't remember. I can't remember anything." Sakoya said fear creeping into her voice as the realization hit her.

"How old are you?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"I'm sixty-nine years old, I think anyway." Sakoya answered.

"Kagome get out here!" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped into Kaede's hut. Sakoya backed away at the anger in his voice and at the feeling that she knew him from somewhere.

Where have I seen him before? Sakoya thought. Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome about whether or not they should let Sakoya travel with them.

"We don't know anything about her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We know she can hold her own against a demon. Since when do we not need any more help, huh?" Kagome replied sternly.

"So can Sesshomaru and Naraku! That doesn't mean I want them to travel with us!" Inuyasha was getting red in the face by now when suddenly Shippou's voice rang out from the front of the hut. "Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha raced out of the hut followed closely by Kagome and a very scared Sakoya.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"Only to take back what is rightfully mine." Sesshomaru smirked. Inuyasha stepped protectively in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru smirked again. "You think I want that worthless human girl? You're a fool! Give me the Guardian! NOW!"

From Chapter Before-

(Celsie) I realize this was a very SHORT chapter but hang on and the chapters will get longer, I promise!

This Chapter-

(Celsie) Okay so this one is short too. The reason for the shortness of the chapters is I began this story about a year ago and didn't even think about posting it on here so I made the chapters as long as necessary to make sense to me. However I never finished it, so once I get to the point where I have to write more, I'll make the chapters longer.


	3. Sesshomaru?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or anything else to do with it. I do own the Guardians, the War of the Goddess, Sakoya, and Arkiv.

Reviewer Responses 

**zioncross**: Once again your right, he was out of character but trust me it won't happen again!

Daughter of the East

Chapter 3 Sesshomaru?

"The Guardian? What the heck are you talking about? What the hell is a guardian?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Wait a Guardian, where have I heard that before?" Sakoya questioned herself out-loud.

"What do you mean Sakoya? You have no memory? Of anything?" Sesshomaru asked true anger showing on his face.

"Umm should I have? Do I know you?" Sakoya asked.

Sesshomaru glared at her, " A guardian without memories is useless!" Sesshomaru growled in a low deadly voice.

"I don't know…I don't know anything. I'm so sorry." Sakoya said with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell? What the hell is going on? Sesshomaru? What the hell is a Guardian?" Inuyasha was practically shrieking.

"He's after Sakoya." Kagome said.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled.

"Maybe we can help you." Kagome mentioned.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said with a look on his face that showed just how much he detested the words that had come from his mouth.

Inuyasha turned on Kagome in a heart beat, "Are you craz…" but before he could finish the sentence Kagome had yelled 'sit' and he was in the dirt. "Fine Sesshomaru. We'll help you but remember you'll owe me."

Later that night Inuyasha and the gang sat down around the fire with Sesshomaru and Sakoya.

"Okay we found Sakoya running from a demon. She has no memory of anything but her name. Sesshomaru shows up demanding her return. So someone took Sakoya away from Sesshomaru and erased her memory then set her loose on her own," Miroku summarized.

"Yeah but why would they set her loose after all the trouble of getting her and erasing her memory?" Sango asked in confusion.

"It's because the demon who did this didn't realize that without a memory she can't be a guardian and therefore she's completely useless to him." Sesshomaru growled.

"What is a Guardian?" Kagome inquired.

"A Guardian is the heart of their home land. There are four Guardians. Two Daughters and two Sons of the Great Demon God Arkiv. Sakoya is the Guardian Daughter of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru said.

Sakoya stood up from where she was sitting on the ground by a tree. She slowly walked over to Sesshomaru and sat down, she gave him a brief smile and then returned to staring into the fire.

"Well who do we know who is strong enough to erase someone's memory if he tried and who do we know who hates Sesshomaru and Inuyasha and would do anything to destroy them?" Shippou's little voice carried a hint of amusement at the "adults" obvious foolishness.

"Naraku." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled in unison.

(Celsie) Okay so this one was slightly longer then the last one, but I'm still uploading chapters I wrote a year ago. Also Sesshomaru may still be slightly out of character but I'm trying very hard to put him back in his rightful place so any tips would be appreciated!


	4. Sesshomaru's Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or anything else to do with it. I do own the Guardians, the War of the Goddess, Sakoya, and Arkiv.

Reviewer Responses 

**zioncross**: Okay from Chapter Five on he should be in character. If not just let me know and I'll work on it. Thanks for sticking by me through this fic. lol

Daughter of the East

Chapter 4 Sesshomaru's Memories 

"Sakoya?" a voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes Kagome?" Sakoya answered from her place against the tree.

"You don't remember anything about your life before you were kidnapped?" Kagome said sadness creeping into her voice.

"Nothing at all." Sakoya answered.

"Sometimes though I'll get this strange feelings. I know they are mine coming from my memories but it feels like it's coming from another person. Does that make any sense?" Sakoya asked turning her head to face Kagome in the dark.

"Not really." Kagome said with a quiet giggle.

Sakoya giggled too, "Yeah I guess not." They giggled a little more and then they faded into dreams.

"So how do you know about the Guardians if they stay hidden all the time?" Inuyasha asked from his perch in the tree above the girls.

"Because our father was the Lord of the Western Lands he was in contact with Sakoya's mother, the previous Guardian Daughter. When Sakoya was born her mother would bring her along to the meetings she held with Father. You were about five years older then her. You would play together all the time. I however considered myself too old to play with children being seven years older then you." Sesshomaru said reminiscing about old times. Then he caught himself, "Not that it matters."

"Saky?" Inuyasha whispered in a quiet childish voice.

"Yes that's what you called her. Father saw how miserable you were when she didn't come around anymore and asked her mother to allow her to come over sometime, but she said Sakoya couldn't be seen by her subjects until she was ready to begin her job." Sesshomaru said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything," a voice said from the darkness below.

Startled the two men fell out of the tree and hit the dirt stunned beyond belief.

Sesshomaru jumped up and dusted himself off. "I thought you were asleep Lady Sakoya." He said as he jumped back up into the tree followed by a very embarrassed Inuyasha.

" Go back to sleep Sakoya." Inuyasha said trying to act big and bad. Sakoya turned away from the boys in the tree.

She wished she remembered something anything, then maybe they would be nicer to her.

She quietly stood up and began walking towards the stream when a voice stopped her, "Where are you going Lady Sakoya?" A male voice rose from the sleeping figures around the fire.

"Miroku?" Sakoya asked.

"Yes" Miroku answered.

"I was just going for a walk would you like to join me?"

"Certainly. If you don't mind, but may I ask why you're going for a walk in the middle of the night?"

"I just feel like I should." Sakoya answered as she turned and walked towards the stream.

Miroku jumped up and followed her. Sango rolled over and squeezed her eyes shut blocking out the images that were flooding her mind when she thought about the goddess and Miroku out by the stream. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weren't happy either.

"So Miroku what is Inuyasha like?" Sakoya asked as she dipped her hands in the stream.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes they say I used to be best friends with him when we were children but I can't remember any of it." Sakoya said as she looked over at Miroku who was watching her with a calm and content look on his face.

"He's a rotten mutt." he said quietly.

Sakoya looked up in alarm. "Is he really? " She said standing up.

"Yeah, he thinks he can take on the world and he's always sulking and rude to Lady Kagome." Miroku exclaimed.

Sakoya turned to look at him and laughed. "I bet she doesn't put up with that." She said with a knowing grin.

"No she sits him good and proper when she feels the need to." Miroku acknowledged with a smile.

(Celsie) Okay so this one was slightly longer then the last one, but I'm still uploading chapters I wrote a year ago. Also Sesshomaru may still be slightly out of character but I'm trying very hard to put him back in his rightful place so any tips would be appreciated!


	5. Sakoya's Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters or anything else to do with it. I do own the Guardians, the War of the Goddess, Sakoya, and Arkiv.

Reviewer Responses 

**zioncross**: Okay well Sesshomaru should be in character now, as for Miroku being…Miroku, well let's just see what happened. (He did, but it won't be mentioned in this chapter but perhaps the next one.)

Daughter of the East

Chapter 5 Sakoya's Home 

The next morning Sakoya woke up with a start to find everyone already up and ready to go. "Sorry I slept so long you could have woken me up when ever you wanted." She said as she stood and headed to the stream.

Kagome followed her and sat down next to the stream while Sakoya washed her face and finished waking herself up. "I think we should stick together while you have no memory."

"Why?" Sakoya asked as she looked up.

"Well I'm not sure but I just feel like you should, like everything would be safer if we stuck together." Kagome answered hesitantly.

"Okay well I don't see a problem with it." Sakoya replied as she stood up and headed back towards the clearing.

"Well are we finally ready to go?" Inuyasha asked when the girls got back.

"Yes, we are." Sakoya answered trying to sound unemotional. Inuyasha nodded and turned away but after a few seconds he turned back to them.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To Sakoya's home. Maybe we'll find something there that will help us." Kagome said as she put Shippo in her bicycle basket. Sango picked up her boomerang and walked up beside her.

"I know where it is, follow me." Sesshomaru said as he landed on the ground in front of them.

"Where were you?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"None of your concern I am certain." He replied. Inuyasha growled but stopped when he caught Kagome glaring at him.

Sakoya walked up to Sesshomaru, "How far away is it?"

"Far enough let's go." He said then he turned around and strode into the darkness of the forest. The group glanced around and then quickly followed him away.

Two days later and several awkward and stressful moments later they arrived in front of a large crystal clear fountain.

"What's a fountain doing in the middle of nowhere?" Sango asked. Sakoya walked forward as a feeling of déjà vu overcame her.

"I know this…I've been here…I remember!" she cried excitedly as a fraction of her memory returned. She ran over to the fountain and cupped some of the water into her hands.

"Open." she whispered as she tossed the water over the fountain and stepped back. The ground beneath them began to rumble and Kagome fell on her butt rather unceremoniously.

They watched in silence as the fountain rose into the air. Beneath it a large castle was growing up out of the ground, they watched in silent amazement as the castle grew to the stars or so it seemed from where they stood.

"Welcome to Kikari Castle." Sakoya whispered as she moved forward and ran a finger along the handle of the large white door. It opened slowly and Sakoya led them inside. She stopped and looked around her face becoming pale and confused.

"I don't…I can't…I don't remember this…or anything else." she muttered sadly. She had been so sure that the first burst of remembrance had been the beginning of the return of all her memories but it didn't seem to be the case.

Sesshomaru remained silent but he strode forward and down a long hall on the right. "Sesshomaru where are you leading us?" Inuyasha demanded. He had an extreme dislike of places he knew nothing of and this was such a place.

"Remain silent and you shall see." he said his voice cold and collected as he turned left through a door and stopped. Sakoya entered behind him and moved forward, he had taken them to a very large library.

"This is where you keep your records." Sesshomaru said watching her look around.

"My…my records…of what?" she asked looking confused again.

"Records of your past and records of your people." he replied distantly. Sakoya looked away, his cold shoulder act made her very uncomfortable.

She moved to a low shelf and pulled off a book that was covered in a thick fine dust. She blew off the cover and choked on the issued cloud of dust.

She set it on a table and opened it, "That is the record of your first four years as Guardian." Sesshomaru mentioned from by the door where he stood.

Sakoya sat down and opened the book to the first page. Silence reigned as she read her life's tale.


End file.
